


Holstered

by Crazy_Dumpling



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, PWP, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Dumpling/pseuds/Crazy_Dumpling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Now, it wouldn’t be very wise to upset someone who’s lying right on top of you, would it?"</i> Or, Agent Choi Siwon faces another tough interrogation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holstered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Possibly the quickest PWP I've managed to knock out for quite a long time, so forgive any glaring errors. For glitterburn on the occasion of her going on holiday, and because she kept talking about Siwon's shoulder holster.

As he tumbles to the floor with his captive underneath him, Siwon wonders if this really was the best way to perform an interrogation. Despite being told that Zhou Mi was a dangerous rogue operative, he hadn’t thought much of the tall, elegant man when he first entered the small room. But, as he’s found out (to his great annoyance), Zhou Mi’s training was obviously in psychological warfare, not its physical counterpart.

And maybe, just maybe, he’s underestimated the other man a little; after all, Siwon’s more used to dealing with rougher types who respond well to threats of violence and appeals to common sense. Zhou Mi, in contrast, is quiet and composed, staring out at Siwon from beneath perfectly arched eyebrows and dressed in an immaculate grey suit. Siwon’s training hasn’t really covered how to deal with spies who wear clothes hand-stitched for them, nor did it cover how to handle personal attacks and blatant sexual jibes from the person being interrogated. That would explain how Zhou Mi’s mocking tone and subtle jibes about Siwon’s lack of experience and professionalism had managed to get underneath his skin.

“I’ll ask you again,” Siwon had said, after the third hour had ticked by and he had removed his blazer and tie and pushed up the sleeves of his shirt. “To please reconsider being such a stubborn fucking bastard and to just answer one of my questions.”

“No,” Zhou Mi returned, cool and unruffled. “I think little boys like you should stop waving your dick around just because you think that I’ll be impressed by how big it is. You’re all talk and no action, Agent.”

Siwon growled angrily. Leant over the table they were sat at and grabbed Zhou Mi’s collar.

“You like playing hard to get?” He asked, noting with some satisfaction the way Zhou Mi coloured. “Maybe you should stop acting like you’re some fifteen year-old trying to get laid and act like an adult like the rest of us.”

The look Zhou Mi had shot him was a direct challenge. He’d lifted his chin, stared down his nose at Siwon like he was some particularly vile insect, his expression icy cool.

“So much talk about fucking, Agent Choi. Maybe you’re just compensating for something.”

“Don’t push me,” Siwon said, the red mist of his anger descending upon him. Damn the man and his smug, superior attitude. “Don’t even try. Why don’t you make it easy on yourself and admit that you’re out of options here; you tell me what you know, and I make sure you don’t get deported right away.”

“I don’t squeal,” Zhou Mi replied. His tongue darted out of his mouth and licked along his bottom lip. His very full bottom lip, though Siwon obviously wasn’t paying attention. “Especially not the way you like it.”

Something had snapped in Siwon at that point. Maybe it was because they’d been in the same room for so long and he’d got nothing at all out of Zhou Mi; the shoulder holster Siwon wore was beginning to dig into his shoulders and he badly wanted a shower. Or maybe it was the way Zhou Mi was staring at him, his eyes gleaming with unspoken challenge and burning with some kind of dark fire.

Either way, before Siwon realised it, he’d swept Zhou Mi off his chair in a rugby tackle, sending both of them crashing onto the floor.

Which is probably not the brightest thing Siwon’s done all day. But they’re here now, and he’s got to make the best of a bad situation quickly. Using his weight advantage he straddles Zhou Mi, pins his arms at his sides.

Below Siwon, Zhou Mi curses extravagantly in Mandarin, the words all rolling together, meaning nothing to Siwon. He twists his hips suddenly, almost catching Siwon off guard and hisses like a cat.

“I’m sure you know how many protocols of conduct you’re breaking right now, Agent!”

Siwon laughs, a short barking sound and pushes down with his hips, countering Zhou Mi’s attempt to try and wriggle free. It presses both of them closer to the cold wooden floorboards and Siwon can see Zhou Mi has to turn his head to the side to breathe. Good.

“I bet you like this,” Zhou Mi grouses. He bucks his hips again and Siwon pushes back against him, as though they’re dancing to some kind of perverse rhythm; push and pull, action breeds reaction. “Having me like this, at your mercy. I bet it’s getting you hard, huh? You like having me helpless like this, just so you can show me what a big strong man you are.”

“Shut up!” Siwon mutters. His hands still aren’t free so he leans down to whisper in Zhou Mi’s ear. “You’re not very smart, are you? You seem to forget who’s in charge here, Mr Zhou. Me, not you. Now, it wouldn’t be very wise to upset someone who’s lying right on top of you, would it?”

To emphasise his point, Siwon rocks his hips against Zhou Mi’s ass, loving the half-choked whimper it produces. He’s in charge now, and the knowledge is deeply arousing; Siwon’s dick is hard already, and he knows Zhou Mi can feel it despite the layers of their clothes. Zhou Mi’s long fingers clench against the floorboards and he goes quiet, probably contemplating his next move.

Siwon decides to press his advantage.

“Nothing to say, spy?” He asks, his voice becoming higher and taking on a mocking, sing-song quality. “You had so much to tell me not so long ago, why have you stopped now?”

He leans in closer, licks the curve of Zhou Mi’s ear. “You said you don’t squeal. Let’s see if I can’t change your mind.”

A delicious shudder goes through Zhou Mi’s body.

“Fucking pervert,” he says quietly. Siwon sniggers. “Let me go!”

“I don’t think you’re in a position to make demands.”

Using his thighs to keep Zhou Mi’s hands in place, Siwon pushes a hand through Zhou Mi’s thick hair. It looks as though its been expensively dyed; just the right shade of warm, golden brown to highlight Zhou Mi’s amazing cheekbones and sharp nose. Siwon pulls back and Zhou Mi spits another curse at him as the long line of his throat is exposed, his Adam’s apple trembling.

A rush of sheer lust hits Siwon in the belly, spreading liquid warmth down to his already aching cock.

“I’m going to make you squeal,” he tells Zhou Mi, quite solemnly. “And you’re going to love it.”

He bites down on Zhou Mi’s neck, sucking and tonguing at the skin, loving the sound Zhou Mi makes as he does so; a guttural sound of shock mixed with the most addictive whine of pleasure. He arches against Siwon again and is pushed back down for his troubles, Siwon’s erection lining up almost perfectly with the seam of his trousers. Both men groan at the contact.

“I knew…” Zhou Mi has to stop as Siwon’s hands divest him of his expensive jacket and shirt. Siwon scratches blunt nails down his back and Zhou Mi’s voice cracks. “I knew all you government types were… were… _disgustingly_ twisted.”

“Don’t impugn my colleagues,” Siwon snaps. He gets one hand down Zhou Mi’s trousers and fondles his erection. “Look at this. You’re hot for me already, you dirty little bitch.”

Zhou Mi starts to say something but Siwon swoops in and kisses him, holding onto Zhou Mi’s hair to keep him in place. It’s brutal, and Siwon knows Zhou Mi’s lips will be bruised tomorrow morning, but he doesn’t care. Let people see who Zhou Mi belongs to.

Siwon nips at Zhou Mi’s bottom lip with his teeth, ignores the moan that Zhou Mi makes. God, he’s so hard it hurts.

His lust makes Siwon rough. He almost tears off Zhou Mi’s trousers and underwear until his captive is naked at last. Zhou Mi’s cock is trapped between him and the floor, and Siwon finds himself wishing he could see it, but having the other man trapped beneath him is good enough.

“Mimi,” he whispers in Zhou Mi’s ear, “I’m going to make you scream my name so loud they’ll hear it all over the city.”

“You’re all talk.” Zhou Mi scoffs, but he sounds breathless and Siwon loves the way Zhou Mi trembles under his touch.

Siwon frees Zhou Mi’s arms just enough to pin them above his head with one hand, then fishes around in his pocket for the small tube he brought with him. He pushes down his own trousers just enough, lubes himself up and throws it away, too far gone to care about being neat and tidy.

“Shi Yuan.”

It’s not so much the sound of his name on Zhou Mi’s lips as it is the way he says it. It’s the sound of willing surrender, of quiet desperation, that drives Siwon crazy. He starts by fucking Zhou Mi slowly with his fingers, until Zhou Mi is pushing back and uttering the most colourful blasphemies in languages Siwon doesn’t even recognise. Zhou Mi’s hips rise under Siwon’s again, pushing back onto his fingers, fucking the floor.

Siwon can’t wait any longer. He sinks into Zhou Mi’s tight, slick heat, and doesn’t hold back his groan of pleasure.

“More,” Zhou Mi moans. “Oh God. Shit, Shi Yuan. More. _Fuck me._ ”

And if there was any self-control left in Siwon, it vanishes almost immediately. He thrusts almost blindly into Zhou Mi. Again and again and again, and Zhou Mi is there with him, the two of them pushing and pulling each other, Siwon’s hand working its way down Zhou Mi’s body, finding his dick and stroking it in time with his thrusting.

The wet sound of their fucking fills the small room, punctuated by Zhou Mi’s gasps of pleasure and Siwon’s louder moaning. The smell of it is feral. To Siwon it is intoxicating and he bites at the skin of Zhou Mi’s pale back, marking his territory as he feels his climax rising up within him.

“Siwon!” Zhou Mi’s cry is frantic. He’s pushing back against Siwon, then thrusting forward into Siwon’s hand, caught between the two. “Make me — make me come, Shi Yuan!”

Siwon growls, rests his head against Zhou Mi’s back and thrusts even harder into him, feels his climax rip through him, the heat of it almost unbearable as it engulfs him whole. He manages to remember Zhou Mi as his body shudders through its climax, and gives Zhou Mi’s cock a few more strokes until Zhou Mi is there with him.

The way Zhou Mi says Siwon’s name when he orgasms, like the final word of a prayer, almost makes Siwon come again.

~

Afterwards, when Siwon has pressed kiss after kiss upon him, and apologised for being rough more times than he can count, Zhou Mi shakes his head.

“What?” Siwon asks, concerned. They’re in his bed, rather than the floor of his bedroom. He thinks it’s an improvement.

“Nothing,” Zhou Mi’s smile is indulgent. “I always wondered what it’d be like to have a boyfriend who was a super secret agent.”

Siwon laughs. “A real one?”

“No. You’ll do, Shi Yuan.” Zhou Mi looks at him fondly, “Besides, I love your silly little shoulder holster. Gives me something to hang on to.”

They don’t leave the bed for some time after that.


End file.
